gmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:IonizingHolyGrenade
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:MrC2k page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! MrC2k (talk) 07:08, April 28, 2015 (UTC) FFS Listen, I told you multiple times to stop pestering me. I told you to stop contacting me. Leave me alone. I've got enough problems in real life, I don't want to come to the internet and be constantly reminded of your idiocy. I want to forget that you exist. Is it really that difficult to comprehend? STOP PESTERING ME. I don't want you to write any kind of message to me anymore. No more messages. No. More. Messages. Never again. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 12:30, April 28, 2015 (UTC) You don't understand ordinary insults. You don't understand simple figurative language. You don't understand that I don't want to talk with you at all. What does this make you? Not exactly a genius. Now, shut up. 'SarisKhan' [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 08:14, April 29, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Here, a dictionary definition of an "idiot": A person who is considered foolish or stupid. See? That's the one that is used 90% of the time. The one with medical condition is the secondary meaning. How ironic that despite your claims, your inability to comprehend simple figures of speech (and many other things) implies that you are indeed both types of idiot. Way to go, pal. Listen, boy, you will not threaten me. I am only hostile to you because refuse to leave me alone. I don't have to atone for anything. All I want is to be left alone, but you just keep coming back. If someone is going to report someone here, it will be me. I will report you to admins of the wiki as a whole for constantly harassing me and refusing to stop. Do you want to be banned from every wiki there is? No? Then stop fucking pestering me, for the love of God and everything that's holy. Last chance. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:18, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Addendum: I've done nothing hostile to you on YouTube. Nothing. This entire argument is a wiki thing only, so you've got no right to even think of "reporting me" and banning my YouTube channel. Let me also say that mentioning that preposterous idea and still pretending to be the victim here has finally caused me to genuinely hate you. You violate rules, make knock-offs, argue with admins, incessantly annoy people who explicitly ask you to stop ''and then resort to a threat like that? To reiterate, last warning. STOP. SarisKhan [[User talk:Saris Khan|''Do you hear the voices too?]] 16:30, April 29, 2015 (UTC) You're a Lying, Pathetic, Cretin '''I wouldn't hurt anyone's feelings' You said that right there on January, 17th of this yearproof. Since then, you've: *Continued to harass User:Saris Khan for months now, despite his repeated attempts at getting you to stop. This is harassment, this is breaking the law. *Attempting to force him to apologize for calling you an idiot, when at best, all you do is constantly start shite and refuse to let it go. *Now you're threatening him over these comments, despite his repeated attempts to get you to back off. This is completely goddamn asinine. None of this, not a single goddamn bit of it is what someone "who doesn't hurt anyone's feelings" would do. This is fucking harassment and threats over a word you don't even fucking understand. Parrot it back all you bloody want, you are very clearly part of the autistic spectrum because normal people don't respond like that! But I've had enough of watching this shite, I've warned you before and I'm telling you it has to stop. Now. I've taken all your harassment and its going to the wikia support staff, today. Zf6hellion (talk) 17:21, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Long time no see m8 Remember that you told me to do in deviantart?